Susie Carmichael
Susanna "Susie" Carmichael (voiced by Cree Summer): Another child capable of talking to both the adults and the babies, Susie often serves as Angelica's rival and bullying foil, but the two are actually really close friends. She is kind, compassionate and trusting. She often wears a bright colored jumper and shoes similar to Angelica's outfit. Susie is African-American (the only one of the core Rugrats of that ethnicity) and was added to the series during the second season (episode "Meet the Carmichaels"). Despite being a major character, she appeared less frequently than the other Rugrats. Summary Rugrats Susie made her first appearance in Meet the Carmichaels, where she and her family moved into Tommy's neighborhood. Susie is a kind, competitive, and fun-loving girl. She loves adventure, and, like the babies, has a very active imagination. She is also a very supportive child, such as in The Slide, where she tries to help Chuckie get over his fear riding down slides, and also ends up winning two fudge pops (from a bet with Angelica) once he overcomes his fear. Susie is also shown to have a mean side, such as in Tricycle Thief, when she believes Angelica stole her tricycle (however, for once, Angelica did not, and just had an identical one). To punish her, she decides to tie Angelica's doll, Cynthia, to Chuckie's balloon and send it off, much to Angelica's personal horror, even though a low-flying airplane popped the balloon, sending Cynthia falling back down. When they find out her father just put it under the porch, Susie asks for forgiveness, to which for once, Angelica just wants to forget it and race with her for fun. Susie also has a much better understanding of how adults are, such as in the Dummi Bear Dinner Disaster, where she began to realize that her father's boss would give the family money to move (although it was obvious that he was doing it to get him to write better material for the Dummi Bears show), and cries when she realizes he was enjoying himself. Also, in The Stork, she explains to Angelica where babies really come from, her knowledge presumably because her mother, a doctor, felt that Susie should know the truth and not lies. It is shown that Susie is not a very good cook. It has been hinted that Chuckie has a crush on her and that she might return it. A possible sign is in Rugrats in Paris: The Movie, where she is seen dancing with him. In Be My Valentine, Susie shows a romantic interest in Timmy McNulty, and even makes a valentine for him. However, Timmy, being too naive, throws her valentine away, as he only wanted the button on it. Susie's also shown to be very intelligent for her age. An example of this is seen in Rugrats in Paris: The Movie, where she is shown to be fluent in French at only three or four years old. She learns very quickly how to be a toy doctor in Doctor Susie. She is also a talented tap dancer, and is shown to be quick on her feet in situations. An example would be in And the Winner Is..., when, after discovering Angelica stole her tap shoes on purpose, realizes that although she can't tap dance, she could still win by turning her act into a comedy. All Grown Up! When Susie sang at Didi's baby shower in the first movie, it was the first time that she displayed her talent for singing, a talent that would later become the most important part of her character. In 2003, when the spin-off series All Grown Up! was put into production, a press release for the show announced that "smart, spunky Susie (Cree Summer), still a crusader for what's right, upstages Angelica as a singer with real talent", which implied an increased role for Susie in the new spin-off. Besides her singing talent, it was revealed that she also knows ten languages, as shown in the episode Runaround Susie. The very first episode of the regular run, Susie Sings the Blues, had Susie concerned about her singing talent. Since then, she has appeared in a majority of the episodes (although still in less than the other characters). This may be explained by the fact that by the time All Grown Up! premiered, Summer had less regular roles on other shows. Also, while Susie and Angelica are still rivals (especially at singing, as seen in episodes such as Susie Sings The Blues ''and ''It's Karma, Dude!), the two will often help each other. Susie even helps Angelica find Cynthia in Saving Cynthia. Category:Characters Category:Rugrats characters Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Athletic Category:Kids Category:Heroines Category:Wise characters Category:Rivals Category:Cartoon characters Category:Teenagers Category:Nickelodeon characters